Starcrossed
by ThSamurai
Summary: After the Mane Six are honored for their past bravery, Princess Luna is shocked when a very old friend makes his dramatic return. Rated for violence, peril, and suspense.


Hello my friends across the fruited plain and the world over! It's been a very long since I've been on the fanfiction scene and I've missed all of you, very much. I changed my name, but I was ThSamurai. To make a long story short (no pun intended), I moved to another city and after that serious family issues and lots and lots and more lots of work forced me to, for all intents and purposes, retire. Anyway, I can't say that I'm actually back, but we'll see where this goes.

Now, allow me to further explain why I am writing a My Little Pony: (dear lord) Friendship is Magic story. I was basically challenged by fellow writer Tsukikage1213. Well I don't back down from a challenge! So, I have done my homework and watched a number of episodes. So here's my go at it. If I'm OOC with some of them, bear with me. This is as always, a work in progress…

* * *

CH.1

Honored

_The world will change. The first of its born will rule unchecked and unchallenged. Limited only by their breath of will and intellect, they will wield the utmost mastery of the world. Then its second born will cometh to claim the earth and take dominance over the first born, at first through force….then through evolution. Bereft of lordship, the first born endure their servitude for millennia unaware that a new path would await them. With each year past, they wait patiently for a new tide to wash over them, and with each year their new master's rule begins to wane. The second born's arrogance and lust for power finally blinded them, replacing their once proud might with sniveling weakness, and the first born realized; their time had now come. They reclaimed their rightful place and lordship over the land, driving the defeated usurpers into shameful exile. Victory for the first born….was finally won. But how could they have known, drunk in their happiness, that the second born would one day return, and shatter their world in vengeance…._

PONYVILLE, present day

The skies over Ponyville were fair and filled with gentle breezes. It was early in the day and almost everypony was just now rising from the previous night's sleep. However this early morning hardly stopped Pinkie Pie and her bashful companion from making their way down the road.

"You know how morning mist is pretty much air?" Said the enthusiastic pony.

Fluttershy followed her friend with ease. "Umm, I guess…?"

"It's air that you can almost swim through! Well - not really! But it's still amazing!"

"I suppose," said Fluttershy.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe how excited I am! Not since the Gala!"

Fluttershy fought to keep her eyes from rolling. "Yes, because _that_ turned out so well."

Pinkie Pie happily looked back toward Fluttershy, nary keeping an eye on which direction she was hopping. "Hehehe! Isn't it funny how some things turn out?"

BANG

Fluttershy covered her face with a wing as Pinkie Pie unsurprisingly collided with somebody else travelling down the road. As soon as the dust settled they both saw that it was Spike whom Pinkie had hit.

"Oh Spike! Are you okay?" The pegasus asked quietly.

He righted himself and dusted his arms and shoulders. "Oh sure, thanks. Just making my way to the bakery actually. Where're you two head'd today?"

"Oh, well….Rarity has asked us to come to her home because-"

"Because she wants to make us something special for the ceremony today!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie, jumping between Spike and Fluttershy.

"That's right!" Said Spike, snapping his claws. "You guys are all being honored by the Princesses." Pinkie looked all the more exhilarated by the recount of their latest letter from Princess Celestia. Fluttershy, while happy at this good news, was nonetheless hampered by her normal anxiousness.

"I think it's wonderful too. I just wish it was in the palace, do we have to be in front of…um…such a large crowd?"

Pinkie suddenly appeared within her vision. "Well, duh! That's what makes it such a great party! Now come on! Everyone else is probably already there!"

"Omf!" Fluttershy uttered a quiet farewell to Spike as she was unceremoniously dragged along by the pink pony. Spike chuckled to himself and continued on his way. As he made his way down the road, the rest of Ponyville began its day all around him. The bell above Cheeriliee's school chimed, alerting any late little fillies that they were due for class. As he passed by the prospective businesses the other mares and stallions waved and said hello. Finally Spike arrived at Sugarcube Corner, the door's bell ringing as he entered.

"Good morning Spike," Mrs. Cake cheerfully greeted him.

"Morning!"

"I must say you're here awfully early, we only just opened. In fact you probably just missed Pinkie Pie."

Spike quietly chuckled to himself. "Yyyeahhh, now that you mention it I did kinda run into her. But anyway, is it ready?" Mrs. Cake nodded with a smile. She disappeared behind the counter and when she emerged she, along with the help of her husband, presented a large box.

"Since last night!" Spike eagerly approached the box, took one look inside and instantly began drooling.

"Where-have-you-been all my life," he whispered dreamily. He was mere inches away from taking a monstrous bite when-

"Uhhh, Spike?" The baby dragon returned to his senses and pulled his head out of the box. Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked down at him a bit oddly. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, fine! Yes, thank you!"

The shopkeepers disregarded the strange behavior. "Well it's paid in full, would like to borrow a cart?" asked Mr. Cake. Spike happily accepted, for the parcel was more than three times his size.

"Well see you at the ceremony then," said Mrs. Cake. "And tell everyone we said 'congratulations'!"

"I will! And thanks again!" Replied Spike as he wheeled the large box out of the shop. Now the difficult part would be to get the box back to the library without anypony being the wiser. Of course this **would** be difficult if Spike had not subtly suggested to Rarity that she make "special ceremonial dresses" for each of them. Of course Rarity pointed out that she already had for the gala, but that small piece of logic was quickly wiped away by the simple utterance of "So?"

"Ahhh my Rarity, you and your insane need to sew something." With that Spike made his way back to the library. Today was a big day for six of his friends, and when they returned he wanted to make sure they got the surprise of their lives.

-AAA-

RARITY'S BOUTIQUE…

"Four inches with a cross-stitch…and back track." Rarity's method did not necessarily denote madness, for the proof was in the product. She applied each delicate stitch to her current project with the precision of an expert. Sadly for her stand in model, this meant a very long time standing at tension and remaining as still as possible. Many condolences toward Applejack's ever waning sanity.

Applejack's eyes were already narrowed. "You know I reckon if I keep this up I just might stay like this."

"Oh don't be silly dear Applejack," said Rarity. "Just keep still and we shall make your ceremonial garb a tour de force."

"If that's what yall are call'n it these days," replied the irked southerner. Over Rarity's shoulder, Applejack spied another of their friends who was at the moment thoroughly engrossed in some speedy quill work. "Annnnd the reason why **you're** not penned up like some window shopper's dream come true is…..?"

Twilight Sparkle, studious and thorough, remained laying a small distance away with a notebook before her and her inked quill being held aloft by her powers. She dotted her latest "I" and set her quill aside.

"I told you Applejack, as soon as Spike got word that Rarity asked us over, I got my gown done and over with."

"No kid'n."

"Mm hm, got some things to take care of before the rest of the day is completely spoken for."

"Riggghhhht, well while I'm just tickled for this day I don't think we really need to-OW!" One of Rarity's needles pierced somewhat too far. "Dang nammit darl'n, couldn't you watch them sharp implements of yours!"

"My apologies Applejack, although things might be….tight, I assure you it's worth it!"

"Who care about a few pinpricks?" Rainbow Dash suddenly exclaimed. She flew down from one of the upper levels, carrying a new bundle of silk for Rarity. "We're being honored by the Princess! How awesome is that?"

Twilight's powers flipped a page in her notebook. "I know! I could hardly believe it when Spike told me, I'm actually a little nervous."

"Aww shucks, you ain't got anything to be nervous about, Sugarcube." Chimed Applejack. This did make Twilight feel a little better, but it still nipped at her. It was not really so much a fearful nervousness, more one of excitement that kept her on the edge of her seat. Twilight has never wanted to fail her mentor, as if one could fail at simply standing before an audience and receiving accolades. It seemed like only yesterday the Princess sent Twilight to Ponyville on a seemingly erroneous quest to "make friends". The little unicorn looked back at the three friends not far from her and smiled. Speaking of her friends, they appeared to be short two.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'LL GET IT!" Applejack happily offered.

"No! No! No! You stay right where you are, dearest." Insisted Rarity.

Applejack hung her head somewhat. "Ahhh…horse feathers."

Still smiling, Twilight shook her head and got up to answer the door herself. As soon as the door was the slightest bit cracked Pinkie Pie flew inside hopping along as she went. Twilight recovered from her momentary shock and saw Fluttershy casually entering.

"Hi guys! You're just in time!"

Fluttershy landed softly beside Twilight. "That's good, Twilight. We ran into Spike along the way and I was afraid we would be late…"

"Not to worry, Fluttershy. I'm actually almost done with Applejack," said Rarity.

"Well it sure is about time! Heavens to Betsy woman, what took you so long?"

"The most delicate of alterations, if you must know. One can never employ too much perfection." Applejack rolled her eyes and jumped out of the outfit. "Applejack!"

"For cry'n out loud, missy. We're get'n honored not hitched. Now if yall excuse me, I got a much needed bathroom break."

"But! But…"

"OO! ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" Before Rarity could say or do anything, Pinkie Pie had already somehow taken Applejacks place and even within the makings of her own gown. Rarity seemed mystified at first, but simply shrugged and happily proceeded with her work. Twilight resumed her activities as well.

"What are you working on, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"Lesson plans," Twilight said confidently.

"Lesson plans?"

"Lesson plans." She said once more.

"Did you manage to a teaching position here in Ponyville?"

"You could say that. Princess Celestia suggested to me the other day that take on a pupil of my own."

"Really?" said an interested Fluttershy. "I don't mean to offend Twilight, but I thought you were still learning about magic yourself." Twilight blushed slightly and chuckled to herself.

"Yes, that is true. But this is as much for me as it is for my own student. I'm just going to teach them the basics, and at the same time it will keep them sharp in my mind while I take on some more advanced stuff."

"Wow, this seems like a tremendous responsibility Twilight," said Fluttershy admirably. "Who are you going to teach?"

"Well as soon as I got here I told Rarity and Sweetie Belle about it and Sweetie Belle jumped at the chance. I'm not sure who's more excited about this; I've never been able to teach what I know."

The yellow pegasus smiled. "Well…I think you'll make a great teacher, Twilight."

"Thanks Fluttershy," said a grateful Twilight. With that Fluttershy left Twilight to her work and joined Pinkie Pie in being readied by Rarity. Twilight's mind was a buzz of excitement, with everything ranging from teaching Sweetie Belle to the celebration. She couldn't believe everything that has happened since she and Spike came to live in Ponyville. And now ponies, unicorn, and pegasai as far off as Manehatten would be coming to see them, it was…..humbling to say the least.

-AAA-

PONYVILLE COURTYARD…..

The celebrations was slated to begin around early afternoon and it was then that Twilight and her friends were now making their way into the center of Ponyville. It was fortunate that Rarity had actually started on their gowns very early that morning and that she had restrained herself from making them too complex.

"Okay girls, ready?"

"Like a summer sausage about to get wrapped up!"

"I was told there might even be a traveling display of exotic animals," said Fluttershy dreamily. "Ohhh, I hope it's true."

"Forget the animals! I'm gonna show em' why they made the right decision in honoring us with a flight show that'll knock their horse shoes off!"

Rainbow zoomed over Twilight's head, messing up her mane slightly. "Rainbow this really isn't just about us, it's about all of Equestria."

"Sure sure sure. If isn't really about us then – Wow!" Rainbow Dash's retort was cut short when they finally rounded a corner and beheld the festivities.

As was expected, the citizens of Ponyville had literally pulled out all the stops in their honor. However Twilight and her friends had not expected nearly this much ambiance and splendor now decorating the town. The buildings were lined with gold and silver ribbons and many festival stands selling food, drink, and art crafts lined the streets. As for the streets and alleys themselves, only one word could describe them; packed. Indeed many a pony, unicorn and pegasai had come far and wide. All six of them stood astounded as even their likenesses had been transplanted upon many deserts and articles of clothing. They even saw one of the more pyrotechnically enthused colts wheeling a large wagon of fireworks off to the side.

"Ladies," breathed Rarity. "I am about to faint….and I don't have the wherewithal to summon my couch."

"Have you ever seen a better party in all your life?" Pinkie Pie waited for no prompting and quickly began zipping about the various attractions. At once, all six of them were noticed and were given celebrity treatment. They mingled and played and ate among their friends, laughing and trading stories. Applejack was only too happy to accept an offer to judge a bucking contest.

The latest contestant bucked the striker with all his might and sent the weight about three quarters of the way up. Applejack rubbed her chin in thought.

"The hit was strong, but yer form could use a little work. 8.5." His friends cheered for him and they moved on to the next event. Some found seats before a lit stage. The curtains parted and Pinkie Pie stood before them behind a microphone.

"What great audience tonight! Thanks for giving me all this food and candy!" There was a small wave of applause. "You know I flew into Ponyville the other day, but I forgot to unbuckle my seatbelt and I dragged the whole plane through the airport! Huh? Huh?"

ZING!

One of the few laughs came from a polite Twilight, who was laughing more at the joke's ham than anything else.

"Ever notice that when an orange is sick it's not….PEEL'N too good? AHAHAH!" While Pinkie Pie rolled on the stage with laughter a single tomato just narrowly missed her. She gaped at it for a moment then gave a stern look toward the audience. "Better hold the veggies and fruit, because you're all in for a lot more PUNishment! HA!...Oop!" Pinkie ran off the stage just her audience let loose their entire arsenal of perishables.

Soon the six of them were regrouped near the main stage and sat at a table specially prepared for them. Each had also returned with a small token of the festivities. Pinkie barely minded that a small bit of cantaloupe and tomato stained her gown slightly.

"Hey Fluttershy, nice lizard!" Applejack said admiring a small reptile that Fluttershy kept in a roomy glass case with air holes at the top.

"Thank you. There wasn't an exotic zoo….sadly, but there was a stand with many little creatures I've never seen before."

"And I do have to say, I never knew so many other ponies had such keen eyes for style," said Rarity. She quickly brought forth a round box and from it drew a slick and slender hat. "I have to say it does strike images of fabulous regality in my mind."

"And I don't know who was able to bank roll a gem stand?" Said Spike. He crammed another handful into his mouth. "Aweffsome!"

Twilight chuckled. "Sounds like everypony found something here they liked," said Twilight. "What about you Rainbow Dash, get to show off at all." The pegasus shrugged.

"Naa, they were adoring and worshiping me just fine on the ground. I thought I might wait a little while before totally blowing their minds with awesomeness."

Twilight chuckled. "Sure Rainbow Dash, sure….."

"**ATTENTION! CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE!**"

What felt like a wave of energy caught their attention and upon turning their heads toward the stage they saw the royal guard, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The latter had her hoof aloft and was prepared to speak again when Celestia walked up beside her.

"Thank you, sister. I think we've got their attention." Luna smiled sheepishly and allowed her older sister the floor. "Greetings to you all!" Celestia allowed a touch of the traditional royal voice to amplify her words over the multitude. "Today we gather to honor six brave friends and their endeavors to save all of Equestria!"

At once the aforementioned fireworks flew up from behind the stage and lit up the evening sky in a blaze color. The six of them could only gape in awe as they watched the short but impressive display. Even Fluttershy managed to forget her usual timorousness in favor of her friend's jubilation. The crowd before them bellowed and cheered with thunderous applause. Celestia raised a hoof to ease the cheering but the crowd was simply out of control. With a short pause the ruler looked to her sister who faced the crowd.

"**BEEEEEE SILEEEEEENNNNNNNT!**"At once the cheers died down and Celestia was able to speak again. "Sister."

"Ah, thank you Luna. Now, as before….Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. Step forward please."

Twilight shot an excited look at Spike, who said nothing but simply motioned for her to get her little pony flank on up there. Barely able to contain themselves, they did as asked and faced Celestia and Luna and got down on one hoof. Luna's horn glowed and a box containing six jewel encrusted pendants levitated beside her. Rarity was naturally entranced from the moment her eyes fell on them.

"Please my friends, rise." Slightly surprised, the six rose upright. Celestia smiled warmly down at them. "Luna and I stand not as your princesses today, but as fellow citizens of Equestria. We all owe you our lives and in recognition for your selflessness and steadfast dedication to your homeland, we Equestrians wish to confer these to you."

One by one the pendants were lowered around their necks. "Your defeat of Nightmare Moon and Discord has already sparked many retellings throughout the land. And we shall never forget you."

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all turned to their audience, their eyes almost welling with tears. With a humble bow toward the crowd, Twilight said the only thing any of them could at the moment.

"Thank you…."

The air shook once again amidst the applause and cheering. Luna bumped up beside Applejack, giving her a friendly wink. The southerner could only laugh while she wept jubilant tears. Down below, near the front of the stage, were her younger sister Apple Bloom and her big brother Big Mac.

Celestia, regardless of the mass' volume, spoke again. "We must always look to these brave Equestrians as examples!" The six friends, somewhat against their will were pulled off the stage and paraded through the crowd.

-AAA-

The surface of the earth beneath their hooves rumbled, yet the deeper one got the softer their cries and cheers became. The rocks clung together as though melded steel. It was though something had long ago found its home beneath and was long forgotten.

_"Our people shall live by their way, and we shall grow ever stronger!"_

_ "One Equestria of peace!"_

_ "One Equestria…in HARMONY!"_

Within the bowels beneath Ponyville, a stone formation contained by great cavern sat silent and waiting. Within, a force not seen for thousands of years rested, and like a storm on the precipice of a torrential downpour, its shell cracked.

* * *

Well! I would ask that you go easy on me, but I've been through this enough times to have developed a thick enough skin. If yall feel like sharing your thoughts on this, I'd be happy to see em.


End file.
